Ash's Adventures
by Absol13
Summary: Hi, this is my first lemon, please write a reveiw so I can try to do better next time. I'm probably going to write more chapters and I would like somefeedback. Thanks for reading!
1. Dawn

After all the traveling they had done together through Sinnoh, Ash and Brock were finally on their way back to Kanto. Dawn watched them walk up the ramp to the cruise ship as she thought of all the chances she had missed to tell Ash how she felt.

"Ash wait!" She called out. "What am I doing?" She thought as Ash turned around to look back at her. She started running up towards him with piplup right behind her. "Ash! I just can't let you leave without telling you how much I love you!"

"Woah" Brock said shocked, "I think I'm gonna go to our room Ash, I'll leave you two alone for now." He turned and left.

"Ash I want to show you something." she told him before he evan had a chance to respond she had him by the wrist and dragged him into a nearby cabin. She could feel her insides getting hot. She wanted him inside her so badly she could hardly bear it.

She closed the door and pushed him onto the bed. She started undressing herself starting with her shirt, then continuing to remove her skirt. Ash stared at her in just her underwear. "Dawn I never knew you felt that way, I've had feelings for you too but I never knew if I should say anything because I didn't want to make it awkward."

"It's ok, now we both know, now take off your pants." She could feel her panties getting wet. Oh how badly she wanted him. He stood up and started taking down his pants. She could see his bulge, it was so big, bigger than anything she'd ever seen before. She knelt down before him and started rubbing his crotch.

"Holy fuck dawn that's good." He took off his shirt and hat to leave him in just his underwear. She kept on rubbing his groin and he kept getting harder and bigger. "Stop teasing me Dawn, I can't take it."

She pulled down his underwear to reveal his 6 inch member. She could hardly believe her eyes.

Grabbing it firmly she let her tongue loose on it not leaving any of it dry. Stroking up and down rapidly Ash let out a groan as she kept licking. Suddenly she took the whole thing in her mouth, all six inches of it! She started gagging but kept going for her love. "Fuck Dawn i'm cumming." She jerked him as hard as she could and suck with all her might. He blew his load down her throat and she swallowed every last drop. "Oh my god Dawn that was amazing."

Her panties were dripping now, she stood up and took them off to show ash her sopping wet womanhood. He sat down on the bed and grabbed her by the thighs pulling her forward. Ash plunged his face right into her crotch and started licking. She let out a cry of pleasure and grabbed the back of his head to push him in further. He stuck out his tongue as deep as it would go and licked every inch of her as he could reach. "She tastes fucking amazing" he thought to himself. He brought up his right hand and started using it to rub her pussy above where his tongue was tasting her. She tilted her head back and moaned.

"Ash please don't stop this is so good."

He knew he could do better so he used his left hand to grab her ass and slowly started making his way to her asshole. When he got there he started making circles around it with his middle finger. He kept licking her trying not to lose a drop of her fluids. Using her fluids as a lubricant he plunged his middle finger into her ass. She screamed. He kept going until her legs started to shake "Fuck Ash I'm reaching my climax. She started shaking vigorously as she started spewing her fluids all over Ash's face. He groaned enjoying the taste of her all over him. He stood up and kissed her letting her have a taste of herself. "I'm ready for you Ash" she said seductively laying down on the bed and spreading her legs.

He wasn't about to hesitate and faced himself towards her lining up their groins in preperation. He stood by the bed with her laying in front of him and railed into her sending a shockwave through her body. "Holy shit Ash you're so big it hurts!" He slowed down a bit to let her get used to him. "Ok I'm good now fuck as fast and hard as you can!" He started ramming her as fast as his body would allow when the door to the room slowly open up to two elderly people standing in the doorway, A man and a woman. Ash stopped and turned his head to look at them. The four of them exchanged glances while ash was still 6 inches deep in Dawn.

"I think we'll come back when you two are finished in OUR bed." He shut the door leaving Ash and Dawn alone again. Dawn looked up at Ash and asked him to continue. He wasn't about to say no.

"Dawn I'm gonna cum!" He yelled throwing his head back.

"I am too don't stop lets climax together!" They both started shaking and sprayed their liquids all over each other. "Fuck Ash that was good."

"Yeah I think I'm gonna need a shower, care to join me?" he asked winking at her.

"If we can go for round two I'm right behind you.


	2. Surprise!

Ash and Dawn had arrived in Kanto after the long boat ride all the way from sinnoh.

"I still can't believe you came all the way home with me" Ash said. They were walking down route 1, almost at pallet town as he reached for Dawns hand. Ever since Dawn chased him up onto the boat they had been inseparable.

"I just couldn't let you leave without me Ash, you know how i feel" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey look theres your house!" she said pointing.

"Oh man I'm finally home!" he yelled as he let go of Dawn and started running. Pikachu, piplup and Dawn all started chasing after him trying to keep up with the hyper trainer. When he finally arrived at the front door he burst through to see a whole crowd of people waiting. He stopped and just stared at them.

"Surprise!" they all yelled just as Dawn caught up to stand behind him.

(A few hours later)

Everyone was dancing around Ash's house drunk, Dawn had made friends with Misty and May and they were all standing together giggling while Ash had been chatting with Brock.

Dawn came over to them and pulled Ash away, he noticed Misty and May heading upstairs. "Hey Ash now that your home how about we head up to your room and try out your bed"

"That sounds like an amazing idea, I haven't been up there for so long, and I wouldn't mind having another taste of you" he smiled at her and kissed her before picking her up and starting up the stairs.

He opened the door to his room to see Misty completely naked on his bed.

"Misty! What are you doing here!"

"Dawn said I could try you out, she was sure you'd love to have a taste of my pussy anyway" She smiled at him as Dawn took off his clothes from behind and pushed him towards her. He layed down on his back as Misty grabbed hold of his member.

"Jesus christ her tits have grown" he thought as she slowly started jerking him off. He moaned in pleasure and tilted his head back only to see May completely naked standing over him she smiled down at him, "You think I'd let Misty have all the fun alone? Dawn let us both get a chance to do you".

Ash looked at Dawn who was standing by the door also naked.

"Holy shit" Ash said looking at the three of them. "I never thought any of you wanted this, and I especially never thought this would happen."

"Just shut up and let it happen" Misty said grabbing tighter and getting faster. May lowered herself onto his face letting Ashe get a taste of her sweet juices. She was saltier than Dawn, Ash liked it as he plunged his tongue deep into her slit getting a taste of every inch of her insides. She screamed in pleasure which made Misty want a chance to let Ash make her scream. She stopped jerking him off and moved forward to prepare herself for his 6 inch cock. She pulled May in and started groping the hoennettes giant tits as she went for a taste of her lips to keep herself from screaming as she slowly dropped down taking all of Ash's length inside her. She started bouncing up and down moaning into Mays mouth. May broke off the kiss as she sprayed her juices all over Ash's open mouthed face. He loved the way she tasted and wanted to drink it all.

May fell onto the bed giving Ash room to reach up and play with Misty's now fully grown breasts. She kept bouncing and moaning as he sat up to start sucking on those beautiful boobies. He couldn't take it anymore so he started thrusting into Misty in return causing the force to be twice as strong as he blasted his load into her. She fell off of him to lay next to May.

"So how were they Ash?" Dawn asked coming over to him.

"That was unbelievable" He responded. "But were not done yet". He grabbed May putting her in position for doggy style. She grabbed onto Misty, he thrust into her making her tighten her grip on Misty's thigh. Misty moved over and shoved May's head down into her pussy. "Dawn" was all Ash needed to say to get her to come stand with her legs spread over May so Ash could eat her out. All 4 of them being pleasured at once May was the first to cum, her slit tightening around Ash's dick bringing him near climax. Misty came at the same time squirting all over May and Dawn. May and Misty layed down of exhaustion in each others arms. "Dawn I'm about to.." she put a finger to his mouth and knelt down and wrapped her mouth around his manhood. She started sucking with all her power really loving the way he tasted covered in Misty and May's juices. He grabbed her head and shoved himself all the way in blowing his final load into her. They lay down next to Misty and May and the four of them cuddled naked for the rest of the night.


End file.
